


Welcome to the Row: Memoirs of a Saint

by Idiot with too much free time and wifi (DungeonMistress)



Category: Saints Row
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonMistress/pseuds/Idiot%20with%20too%20much%20free%20time%20and%20wifi
Summary: On the streets, my name was Spades. Before people knew me as Playa, or Boss. Before I became the most powerful man in the universe. This is my autobiography. Put otgether with some help from Ultor, security footage and a bit of help from other people I know.
Kudos: 1





	Welcome to the Row: Memoirs of a Saint

August 29 2006. Stillwater. One of those late nights where a guy just has to get out of his shitty ass house you know? I’m glad I did. Shit, it’s hard to even think about what would have happened if I didn’t. I was 20 years old, walking down the Row. Only other people besides me were hoes and other guys selling bullshit watches for cheap. One of the hoes was offering me a good time when we heard some yelling down the street. I didn’t pay much attention to it at first. Yelling in the hood at night was nothing. Me? I was just a guy trying to turn a hoe down easy. She did this shit for the money, and if I had that kinda money I would be in a clean house that wasn’t peeling at the walls. I would be wearing a nice pair of shoes. 

There were three gangs running Stillwater back then. The first were Los Carnales. They had been around for thirty years, dealing drugs with connections to the columbians. They ran all of Stillwater before my childhood hero Benjamin King stood up to them. In the 70’s he organized Sunnyvale Gardens. Problem was, after pushing Los Carnales back out of the northern island, The Vice Kings ended up just as bad as them. Only instead of drugs, it was prostitution and bribery. Ben King eventually calmed down. Los Carnales got to regrow and the Westside Rollerz came up. Bunch of white boys still living with their parents in the suburbs thinking they were hard cause they raced fast cars through Chinatown. 

That yelling down the street was some Vice Kings seeing the Rollerz had tagged a wall on what they thought was their turf. And when they tried crossing out the tags, some Rollerz came in and started a fight. Wasn’t none of my business until Los Carnales pulled up and started spraying bullets. The VK’s died fighting, and one of the Rollerz came back with a bigger gun as the Carnales tried driving off. The Roller got the driver and the car almost hit me, trying to dive away. The Roller came over to the burning car to kill any survivors. He got shot in the back of the head by a Vice King, who then turned to me. 

“Wrong time, wrong place dog.” He told me. I closed my eyes, ready to die. But he was shot instead by a blonde guy wearing purple. I opened my eyes to see Julius Little crouching over me. 

“You okay, Playa?” He asked. I never met the man before, but I heard about him. A former Vice King who dropped his flags. He started putting together his own crew. The Third Street Saints to do what the VK’s failed to do and stop the gang violence. He was the most respected man in Saint’s Row. Julius picked me up off the ground and helped me limp away from the burning car and across the street. He leaned me up against the wall, letting me sit on the sidewalk. 

“That don’t look so bad, you should be fine. That’s Troy. You can thank him later.” Julius said, pointing over his shoulder to the blonde dude. 

“My name’s Spades.” I said without thinking. My real last name yeah, but I didn’t want my real name out there you know?

“AJ Spades.” I lied, introducing myself to the two Saints, getting a nod from Troy. 

“The Row ain’t safe no more, son. We got gangs fightin’ over shit that ain’t theirs, and you in they way. They don’t care if you representin’ or not.” Julius told me, while Troy turned back around to look at him.

“Julius, this is no time to recruit.” Troy tried protesting.

“We need all the help we can get, son.” Julius said, turning back to look at Troy. 

“No, we need to get our asses outta here.”

“In a minute!” Julius said before turning back to me. 

“Look, the Row’s got a problem. Come to the church when you wanna be part of the solution.” He told me before standing and walking off. I had to limp back to my place in Mission Beach. Crappy run down loft. A mattress on the floor, a green sofa, busted fridge, broken tv balancing on milk crates. This was my home. Black t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of shoes falling apart. This was my best outfit. I didn’t know if joining the Saints would help improve my own situation. Fuck it. At least maybe if the Row could get calmed down. Then maybe I could get a job. Something legitimate. I decided that I’d swing by the church that next morning. At least hear Julius out and see what the game plan was. 


End file.
